Arthur W. Walker
| death_date = | birth_place = Johannesburg | death_place = | placeofburial = | allegiance = South Africa | branch = | serviceyears = | rank = Major | unit = | commands = | battles = | awards = | website = }} Major Arthur Walker HCG and bar SM (born 10 February 1953, Johannesburg is a former South African Air Force helicopter pilot who was twice awarded the Honoris Crux Gold decoration during the South African Border War. The Honoris Crux Gold was the highest military award for bravery awarded by the South African Defence Force. He matriculated from King Edward VII School in Johannesburg and went to the Army in 1971. Family His grandfather, Arthur Walker I, founded Walkerville, Gauteng and his father, Arthur Walker II, was a Springbok golfer. Military career He obtained his pilots wings in 1977 and flew for 7 Squadron, Rhodesian Air Force, before re-joining the South African Air Force in 1980. While flying Alouette III helicopters based at AFB Ondangwa in 1981 he was awarded the Honoris Crux Gold for risking his life during a night operation in Angola, by turning on the lights of his helicopter to draw enemy fire away from another helicopter The citation for the Honoris Crux reads: During January 1981, two Alouettes, with Captain Walker as flight leader, carried out close air support operations resulting in the Alouettes coming under intense enemy artillery and anti-aircraft fire. He only withdrew when ordered to do so. Later Captain Walker returned to the contact area to provide top cover for a Puma type of helicopter assigned to casualty evacuation. Again he was subject to heavy enemy anti-aircraft fire. During the withdrawal the second helicopter developed difficulties and called for assistance. Yet again Captain Walker returned to provide top cover, drawing virtually all the anti-aircraft fire to his Alouette. His courageous act prevented the loss of an Alouette and crew. Captain Walker's actions were not only an outstanding display of professionalism, devotion to duty and courage, but also constitutes exceptional deeds of bravery under enemy fire and make him a worthy recipient of the Honoris Crux Gold. In December 1981 he was cited for landing in enemy territory to search for and rescue the crew of a helicopter that had been shot down. The citation for the Bar to his Honoris Crux Gold reads: During December 1981 Captain Walker was again requested to provide top cover for the evacuation of a seriously wounded soldier. On take-off with the evacuee his number two helicopter was hit and crash-landed. Without hesitation and with total disregard for his personal safety, Captain Walker landed near the wrecked helicopter and immediately searched for the crew. Eventually the situation became suicidal, compelling Captain Walker and his crew to withdraw. When he was airborne he spotted the missing crew and yet again, without hesitation and despite the fact that virtually all enemy fire was now aimed in his direction, he landed and lifted the crew to safety. Through this courageous deed he prevented the loss of two men. His distinguished actions, devotion to duty and courage make him a credit to the South African Defence Force in general, the South African Air Force in particular and makes him a worthy recipient of the Bar to the Honoris Crux Gold Honours and awards He was later awarded the Southern Cross Medal for his work in developing Koevoet, a paramilitary-trained police counter insurgency unit in South-West Africa. References Category:Alumni of King Edward VII School (Johannesburg) Category:People from Johannesburg Category:South African Air Force personnel Category:1953 births Category:2016 deaths